


The Black Death Is Stronger than Jet

by EysabellePerfume



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EysabellePerfume/pseuds/EysabellePerfume
Summary: Well it is. It is just super strong





	The Black Death Is Stronger than Jet

**The Black Death is Stronger than Jet**

By Milady Eysabelle Perfume Holmes

It was the Middle Ages. It was on the Spaceship Buboes. There were three cowboys and a kid and a dog. People know it now through legend forever more as…

COWBOY BUBOES!

Jet got the plague first. It was from Ein. Ein had fleas, cos Ein a dog, right?

Jet: Oh dear God God in heaven what is the matter with me? I feel sick and this thing on the side of my neck like a pool ball under my skin except pool not invented yet?

Ed: It is thee Black Deathe! Yoiks! Eye shall run now from it!

Faye: Mother Mary! To the convent goeth I!

Spike: Forsooth, mofo, I outta here now! Oh hey there Vicious. Go kiss Jet.

Vicious: No.

Ein: Barke! Th' herald angels sing!

And so Jet he died from the Black Death all alone and nobody cared.

The END


End file.
